<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bros' Crush Falls Asleep on Them by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078753">Bros' Crush Falls Asleep on Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I love my boys so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto/Reader, gladio/reader, ignis/reader, noctis/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bros' Crush Falls Asleep on Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Noctis Lucis Caelum</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>More often than not, it’s Noct that falls asleep on you. But, there have been a few times that you’ve fallen asleep on him. Namely, after harder dungeons.</span></li>
<li><span>The first time it happened, you and the guys had just gotten through Daurell Caverns after having been in there for three straight days (you still kinda hate Noct for putting you and the others through that, tbh).</span></li>
<li><span>N E ways, while you were walking back to the Regalia, it was pretty hard for you to stay on your feet. Noct noticed, and had offered to warp the two of you back to the car, but you had declined. You didn’t want to be seen as dragging them down; Gladio would probably get up in your grill about it and you’d never hear the end of it.</span></li>
<li><span>You were lucky to make it to the car, and as soon as you sat in your spot between Noct and Gladio you were out.</span></li>
<li>
<span>Sometime during the ride, you had fallen over Noct, waking him up. Let me tell ya, the boy was a </span><em><span>mess</span></em><span>. Blushing, he was stiff as a board. He really didn’t want to wake you up, especially since he knew how you get when low on sleep, and the day he would willingly get chewed out would probably be the day he dies.</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>What didn’t help was the fact that he had a crush on you, and as more time passed with you snuggling up to him, the redder he got. Of course, Prompto got pictures; so many pictures. Gladio was trying his best not to burst out into laughter at the prince’s stiff expression, and Ignis just focused on driving. But Noct had a feeling the advisor would use this moment to force him to do </span><em><span>something </span></em><span>later on down the road.</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Prompto Argentum</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>It was normal for the two of you to snuggle whenever you got the chance. You had even sat in his lap in the front of the Regalia once.</span></li>
<li><span>Contrary to what a lot of people think about the blond, he’s not once been nervous around you. The first time you two snuggled, he had suggested it with such confidence that you were half convinced he had been replaced by a look-a-like. But you had taken up his offer anyway, and you were glad you had. If you hadn’t, you’d have never know how warm he could be.</span></li>
<li><span>Seriously, this boy was like a space heater, which caused a bit of trouble for whoever slept next to him in the tent. Because he was so warm, he constantly searched for a colder body to cool down. Before the two of you had began snuggling, he would always find a way to latch onto Noct over Iggy.</span></li>
<li><span>It was when you two were leaning back-to-back at a haven that you actually fell asleep on the blond. You had been playing King’s Knight with him and Noct, and that usually served to keep you awake. Not this time, though. You had barely beaten out Noct before you were alseep.</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)?” Prompto called, turning his head to face you. When you didn’t answer, he tried to move his body to face you fully, only to catch you when you started to fall. His blue hues were met with your sleeping features; lips parted slightly, brow unfurrowed. Your chest rose and fell slowly, making the blond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re cute,” he muttered, his nose scrunching as it touched your cheek. His lips were quick to cover the spot just below where the tip of his nose had been, pressing a light kiss to the skin before picking you up. He held you in such a way that your head was tucked beneath his chin. His skin covered with gooseflesh when you exhaled, your breath fanning across his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto held you close as he entered the tent, placing you gently in your sleeping bag beside his before laying down himself and cuddling.</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>(Noct was in awe at the confidence his best friend showed when it came to you. The prince was too used to the blond gunman that struggled to speak to women, so this version of Prompto was a complete stranger to him.)</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Ignis Scientia</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>You were basically the second mom of the group after Ignis. Where he focused on the health of everyone, you were more focused on the advisor’s health. He had a really bad habit of forgetting he was only human when it came to caring for the others.</span></li>
<li><span>But it’s not like you forgot about your needs whenever you took to looking after Ignis. Many times you would go from a short nap directly into lecturing Ignis. Whenever this happened, Noct would be ‘stealthily’ shooting a video of Ignis being lectured; it wasn’t something he was used to.</span></li>
<li><span>But the day you fell asleep on the tactician was the day your eyes saw a rare Iggy. You hadn’t realized when you had fallen asleep, but when you woke it was to his arm wrapped around your shoulders.</span></li>
<li><span>“Ignis?”</span></li>
<li><span>“Yes?”</span></li>
<li><span>“... What are you doing?”</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Gladiolus Amicitia</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Falling asleep on the Shield wasn’t as rare as falling asleep on Noct, but still wasn’t as common as sleeping on Prompto. It was somewhere in the middle.</span></li>
<li><span>It was after dinner, when Gladio usually did his nightly workout. For a reason unknown to the others, he had decided to stay at the haven instead of going for his run. Well, you knew why he had decided that; he had told you himself.</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), come here,” Gladio ordered, and you shuffled across the haven to stand by him. He gave you a tender smile. “How would ya like to sleep on me while I work out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, you had ‘helped’ Gladio with his workout; laying on his back while he did push-ups, leaning against his knees when he did his sit-ups. You had just drifted off to sleep when Gladio picked you up and walked into the tent. He collapsed onto his sleeping bag, pulling you onto his chest where you finally finished falling into the void.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>